Good Looking Guy's Note
by jokay927
Summary: Hey. I know you're Operator and I'm Pack. But, that ain't mean we can't be friendly or whatever. I saw the way you were looking at me. I'm open for crossing enemy lines, if you know what I mean. Meet me in the hub after sun down. I know a place we can go. [Pack Raider/Operator Raider]


A gift for CherryNinja. Hope you enjoy x

* * *

Matt rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he takes a swig of vodka "You know I don't touch the stuff, Pete"  
Pete shrugs as he takes a shot of jet "You're a fucking Raider, Mate. Everyone takes the stuff" he pauses as a group of the Operators walk past and he narrows his eyes "Fucking trash, don't see why the Overboss hasn't got rid of those Party Poopers" he turns as he doesn't get an answer and raises an eyebrow at the way Matt is eyeing up the enemy and shakes his head "Forget it mate, Mason will feed you to his Yao Guai if you get caught"  
A sly smile crosses Matts face "Well then, I better not get caught" with that he leans back, causing his shirt to ride up and flash his toned midriff before smirking as the Operator he was eyeing up, blushes and looks away. He glances at Pete "Give me that piece of paper"  
"Why?"  
He rolls his eyes "Just shut up and give me it" with that he plucks a pencil out from behind his ear and quickly scribbles a note before turning to Pete "Get Sarah and her Crew over here" at the look of confusion, he huffs "I need a distraction, come on man. I'll give you half of my chems loot if you do it now"  
Pete smiles and nods "Deal" before running off...only to return with the Pack Veteran and her mini Pack who start taunting the group of Operators.  
Matt uses the distraction and sneaks up behind the group before slotting the note into the cute Operators pocket and pushes him forward as he turns to deck another across the face.

+FO4+

Mark yelps as he ends up face first onto the ground due to someone pushing him from behind and growls as he goes to attack, only to falter at the cute blue haired Pack Member that was eyeing him up earlier. He cringes as Steve goes down beside him, by a punch to the face and he quickly scrambles up as the two groups begin a fist fight (Mags and Will are both gonna be pissed if we don't teach these Animals manners) with that thought in mind, he lashes out and smirks as one of the Pack goes down and he gets into it.  
He throws a left and a right before getting cocky and does a spin punch...into someone solid.  
The place suddenly goes quiet.  
Mark closes his eyes before hesitantly lifting his head, only to pale at the sight of the Overboss and its then that he notes his fist is in the center of the mans chest. He quickly jumps back before wiping the dirt off the blue Vault Suit "I er...?"  
The Overboss cocks his head to one side and smirks "I thought I made it clear that there was to be no more fighting between both Gangs" he lifts the hand, with the Deathclaw Gauntlet on, and lifts Marks chin with the middle claw, his smirk turning feral as the point pierces the skin and a drop of blood stains the white claw "Who started it?"  
Both sides suddenly speak up blaming the other, but at the glare they go silent once more.  
Gage shakes his head "Best you answer the Boss, otherwise it'll be one less Operator out here"  
Mark slowly swallows and closes his eyes "I-I don't know-" he winces at the tip is pressed further into his chin and he swallows against the deadly claw "I-I tripped and the n-next thing I knew, fists were flying" he braces himself for the feeling of the claws ripping his flesh...only to slowly open his eyes as the pressure on his chin is removed and once he receives a nod, he quickly retreats to the others.  
The Overboss slits his eyes as he paces the ground between the two groups "Now, I made it clear to both Mason and Mags 'n' William that I will no longer tolerate fights breaking out between both groups" he pauses and cocks his head to one side "Both groups have the whole of the Park and seeing as Nisha, along with the rest of the Disciples, have been removed and the Park has now been lit up for the World to see...there is no longer any need for fighting and scrapping" he pauses in front of the Pack Veteran and cocks his head to one side "I have spoken to you before about starting fights, if I have to speak to you a third time...I shall end you where you stand"  
The Pack Veteran slits her eyes at the warning, but at a raised eyebrow from Gage, she nods "Understood Overboss"  
Gage smirks and pushes off the wall he was leaning on "Right you guys, piss off back to your own parts of the Park" with that he steps up beside his Lover "Boss? There's something I need to discuss back at Fizztop"  
The Overboss smirks and licks his lips "Lead the way" he watches as the two groups head off before following his Lover back to their Base.

(The Parlour)

Mark rolls his eyes at Steve's complaining and huffs as he heads to the stand and empties his pockets for his Boss's...but frowns as he finds a note. He glances around and quickly puts it back in his pocket as Mags inspects their haul.  
Mag slowly walks up the line and hands out caps for each member, the amount depending on the value of each members haul. She pauses in front of Mark and lifts an eyebrow as she glances at his items "Fever Bolssoms? Why grab these as they have no value?"  
He lifts a hand and rubs the back of his neck "Lizzie asked me to get them for her experiments"  
The Leader frowns and turns to Will "What do you think? Does he deserve a reward for bringing me flowers instead of salvage?"  
Will smirks "Well, in bringing the flowers it'll shut Lizzie's moaning for a day or two"  
Mags nods and turns to Mark "Well then, its decided" with that she hands him a handful of caps "Don't spend it all at once" before moving onto the next member.  
Mark heads off to his bunk and sighs as he hides his payment in his trunk before securing the lock. He checks that he is alone before pulling out the slip of paper and opens it up to quietly read it

'Hey.  
I know you're Operator and I'm Pack. But, that ain't mean we can't be friendly or whatever. I saw the way you were looking at me. I'm open for crossing enemy lines, if you know what I mean. Meet me in the Hub after Sun down. I know a place we can go.  
-That Good Looking Guy with the Blue Hair'

A smile crosses his face and he licks his lips as he recalls the memory of that fit Pack Member flexing himself in front of him. He glances at the darkening sky before making his mind up and decides to head off to meet his Admirer, but takes his knife just incase its a honeytrap.

+FO4+

(Sun Down)

Matt glances at the dying Sun and sighs as he runs a hand through his blue hair "Maybe I got it wrong and he isn't interested" he kicks an empty can across the floor and pushes away the regret within his chest as he decides to head back to the Bradberton Amphitheatre, hoping that there will still be something left for him to eat. As he steps out of the shadows, he stiffens as someone presses up against his back and places a knife along his throat. He swallows against the blade, noting the Operator armour on his attackers arm and states "The Overboss stated there shall be no fighting amongst us...and that includes the killing of one another"  
The Operator grunts and pushes him forward before backing up "I got your note, what do you want? I'm gonna warn ya right now that I'm not afraid to use this" with that he flashes the blade of the knife in warning.  
A smile crosses Matts face "You came, that's all I care about" he runs a hand through his blue hair "Look, I know that we are technically on opposites sides...but I like you and I think you like me too, considering you risked meeting me" he cautiously steps forward with his hands raised and sighs in relief as the Operator lowers his weapon "The name's Matt by the way"  
"Mark. I'm called Mark" he narrows his eyes and huffs as he sheaths his blade "You are really like me that much that you are gonna risk both our Boss's finding out?"  
Matt shrugs "I'm hoping they won't and besides, I know the best place to go that we shall not get any interruptions on either side" with that he walks over to a poster of the Park and waits till Mark walks over before pointing it out "There, the Safari Zone"  
Mark pales slightly "That's...that's the Overboss's Territory, neither Faction is allowed near it for Raider Business" he jumps as a hand grabs his backside and shivers at the husky voice in his ear  
"We shan't be using it for Raider Business"  
He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip as he thinks through his options (I could just head back to the Parlour but then again I could see how this plans out, as he is rather attractive even if he is one of those disgusting Pack Members) with that thought in mind, he nods "Fine, but you lead the way"  
Matt smirks and performs an exaggerated bow "Whatever one wishes for" with that he turns and keeps to the shadows as they make their way to the forbidden area of the Park.

(Safari Zone)

Mark jumps at an unfamiliar sound and scowls at Matts laughter "Piss off!"  
Matt smirks and wraps an arm around the other mans shoulders "There's nothing to fear, the noise is just a recording that is left over from before the Great War. There's no-one here besides Cito and his Family of Gorillas, and-" he shrugs "-they are harmless" with that he leads him over to the hedge maze "Cito promised me he'll stay out of our way once I gave him a puppy from our Pack Dogs" he navigates his way through the maze and smiles to himself before pressing the button for the lift. Once it arrives, he bows and does a sweeping gesture "Brains before Beauty"  
Mark rolls his eyes but decides to play along as he steps into the cart and holds on as Matt steps beside him and pushes the button, causing the lift to rise as they head into the Treehouse. He gazes around but pauses at the sight of a double bed in the middle of the room and cringes "Isn't that the Overboss's?"  
Matt shrugs before flopping down on the mattress "I'm sure he won't mind" with that he rolls over onto his back before smirking "Come here my little Gazelle"  
A smirk crosses his face as he moves closer, before suddenly pouncing and pins the Pack Member to the bed. He gazes into Matts dark eyes before leaning down and roughly kisses him.  
Matt chuckles as he fights back and grunts as he manages to flip them over, pinning Mark beneath him before gazing into the lust darken blue eyes "You're a Wolf in Sheeps clothing...and I like it" with that he tugs off his belt but pauses "Erm, who gets to top?"  
Mark pants as he gazes up and shrugs "Don't care, just want to fuck" with that he tugs off his own belt before pushing his Partner off as he removes his heavy chest armour, sighing in relief at the cool breeze that caresses his naked skin. Once he has cooled down slightly, he turns to Matt "You brought any slick?"  
Matt shakes himself out of his oogling and nods as he digs into his back pocket before pulling out a small tin "Swiped it from Gage earlier" at the look of shock, he shrugs "I'm sure the man has plenty" with that he tugs off his own lighter chest armour before pulling at Marks trousers "You sure you are ok with me topping?"  
A roll of the eyes is his only answer before he flips them over yet again, kicking off his trousers as he goes, and takes the small tin before opening it. He gazes down and smiles as he coats his fingers and reaches back to stretch himself, a groan slipping from his lips as he flexes his hips.  
His eyes darken at the display and he bites his bottom lip before smirking as he tugs his Partner higher up on his chest. His hands grab Marks waist and pulls him closer before opening his mouth to swallow his length.  
Mark shivers in arousal and growls as he thrusts deeper into that hot wet mouth before pushing back onto his fingers "Fuck!"  
Matt chuckles and pulls back "You ready yet?" He moves a hand from the others ass and smirks as he pumps his length "Can't wait to be sheathed in that cute little ass of yours"  
He rolls his eyes at the crude words before slapping the hands away from his person. A smirk crosses his face as he reaches into the tin and slicks up his fingers before grabbing the other mans cock and pumps "Keep still" with that he lines up and slowly sinks down until nestled within Matt's pelvis.  
Matt arches his back in delight at the way Mark body accepts his length and he reaches out, running his hands over the naked chest above him "Fuck...you are perfect"  
Mark raises an eyebrow but keeps his thoughts to himself as he flexes his hips "You gonna fuck me or what?"  
A growl escapes the Pack Members chest as he flips them over, hooking Marks legs over his shoulders as he pounds him into the mattress "Don't forget who is Alpha!"  
He cries out in delight as the cock within slams against his prostrate and he smirks as he looks up into his Partners brown eyes "Harder"  
Matt frowns but ends up grinning "You sure you can take it?" At the nod, he pushes forward with his feet and smirks at the gasp as he folds Mark in half "How's that?"  
Mark groans "Fuck..." before gritting his teeth in pleasure as Matt roughly ploughs into him and its not long until he climaxes with a deep moan. He watches with sated eyes and smiles as he lifts a hand to gently run it through the blue locks "Come on...do it"  
He growls as he nuzzles the hand as he grinds his hips against him "I'm gonna..." he grits his teeth and roars as he explodes within his Lover, before he pushes the legs from his shoulders and collapses on top of Marks chest.

A grunt escapes his lips at the move and he rolls his eyes as he shoves at the dead weight "I'm not a fucking pillow, so shift!"  
Matt chuckles as he rolls off and onto his back. A sigh escapes his chest as he stretches out his body "Now that was a good fuck"  
Mark huffs as he gently stretches out his legs with a wince "Wasn't bad" with that he carefully sits up, hissing as his tender backside connects with the mattress and he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "We better get a move on before the Overboss finds us"  
He rolls his eyes "I saw the Overboss and Gage head out to the Commonweath, a place called Goodneighbor?" He shrugs "So there's no need to run off" he runs his eyes over the others body and smirks "Besides, you gotta return the favour...that's if you can get it up, that is"  
A growl escapes his chest as he glares at the blue haired man "There's no issues in that department, besides...didn't think you'd be man enough to be on the bottom"  
Matt shrugs "You sure seemed to enjoy it, why should you be the only one to get your prostate hammered?" He reaches over and picks up the tin before slicking up his fingers "Well, I ain't getting any younger" with that he reaches behind himself and begins to stretch himself.  
Mark watches in fascination as those long fingers thrust into that welcoming channel and he growls as he quickly slicks up his own length, giving himself a few pumps "How do you want it?"  
Once he feels ready, he shifts onto his hands and knees "This way" he grits his teeth as he feels Mark line up and hisses as he is breached.  
Mark raises an eyebrow at the sound but continues until he bottoms out. He waits a while, running his hands along his partners flanks "Easy there"  
Matt growls and pushes back "Come on then! Fuck me!"  
He rolls his eyes as he gains leverage before roughly thrusting into the welcoming heat "You asked for it" with that he smirks and begins a fast tempo.  
A deep groan of delight escapes Matts chest as he is literally pinned and fucked into the mattress...and its not long until he climaxes with a cry of completion.  
Mark growls as he grits his teeth while pumping into the tightening body a couple more times before stiffening as he climaxes deep within his Partner.  
Matt grunts at the sudden weight on his back and chuckles "Now who is using who as a pillow?" As the weight rolls off him, he smirks and rolls onto his back before stretching out his body "Haven't had a good workout like that since the time Pete stumbled onto a sleeping Yao Guai"  
He raises an eyebrow and chuckles as he stretches before sitting up "Guess we better head back" with that he goes to get up, but stops at a hand on his shoulder  
"There's no rush, might as well stay till after Sunrise"  
A smirk crosses his face as he leans back on the mattress "I guess you are right, besides...I've always wanted to sleep in the Overboss's bed"  
Matt chuckles as he faces his Partner "It beats sleeping on those old Pre-War mattress's" he nuzzles the comfy pillows before slowly drifting off.  
Mark watches him for a while longer before shaking his head as he curls around his own set and drifts off.


End file.
